SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Market Editor/Archive
Hello, Jetex_m or LucidR here. I'll be editing the wikia(this) marketplace. So far, throughout my experience of this wikia page. I've been decided to apply as a Market Editor. I never had been blocked from the Swordburst2 Wikia, never been banned at the main game. Although I quit hacking, it really hurted my reputation as a great player. But it have all changed. I've done 5 O.P trades, (5m and some rare crystals for 9+ Valikaze) and other normal trades. Been editing this wikia since Feb 16, 2018 (16/2/18 EU Format). I had no blocks so far, Ranked #27, in place of Achievement points. I already showed you my setup for your commented market value place, editable by anyone(Blupo). That includes me adding the images and icon for the marketplace. Categorized by sword types, names, armor and ,accessories too. My wiki account is pretty much old. and yeah. My Discord user is, @Jetex_m#9507. I send vandalism from other people and any features or stuff that can be added or be a junk thingy. I had fun through the 'Ol times. I'll follow the Market Editing Policy and both theof_Use FANDOM Wikia Terms whatsoever, I can quit whenever I can. But since I like this community, I applied to this role. Sent by, LucidR (talk) 02:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hi LucidR, : :Your account has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be added to the list and a tag on your profile will appear shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 03:18, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, im Cris, and im willing to help with the marketplace prices to keep them updated as often as possible so players can trust the market prices to make trades, i never got any issue with my wiki or discord accounts. I totally agree the Market Editors Policy. Cristopsis (talk) 03:40, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Cristopsis, : :Your account has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be added to the list and a tag on your profile will appear shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 03:43, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am writing to inform you about the role i want to take as a responsible and moderate market editor. The reason i want to take this role is because i am very passionate about the game, I always hear the cries of players about the value so i vow to make the values not skyhigh or dead low. I have pretty much been editing the market prices ever since ive joined I have scanned every item and pretty much know their value. So this is why i would like to Be a Market editor and help out in the community.XxVenomXx81 (talk Thank you from --XxVenomXx81 :Hello XxVenomXx81, : :Your account has been reviewed and your application was accepted. You must accept the Market Editors Policy before you can become a Market Editor. Blupo (talk | ) 12:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I do accept the Market Editors Policyand thank you for kindly accepting me. :::Ok, I'll add your account shortly. A tag on your profile will appear soon. Blupo (talk | ) 17:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Application for market editor Hello! This is Nate, and I am here to apply for the market editor position. I’ve been apart of this wiki for a while now, started to get pretty active when the vandals started to emerge from the other side of the internet and had been contributing since. Ever since then I have helped reversing the vandalism and helped contribute info in order to keep the information we, the wiki have gathered to share with other players to make everyone’s life easier. Over the past year and a half, i’ve put together over 350+ quality edits and held the 10th position for a while until someone bumped me down to 11th, and being a grammar detector as well, ( although half of my edits for the grammer didn’t even save for some odd reason ) and been part of small protests to change permissions and allow he common folk like myself to edit certain important pages like the enemie page and the market page, which I am now applying for! Tbh, I ain’t a trader, more like I just don’t have the gear for major trades that deal with 10m+ vel, but I am a fair guy who would never try to scam someone I do not know. Monopoly does not count, right? Summary: 350+ quality edits Helped protect the wiki from vandalizing raids when the wiki was tracked the most Never been in the act of doing any actions that violates the Swordburst2 guidelines Was active in the discussions part of the wiki fo answering questions to the best of my ability. Put more than 20 hours into editing this wiki. These are all reason why I should Thank you, Natercrawford (talk) 01:18, June 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S in this application, there are probably around 20 grammar mistakes. :Hi Natercrawford, : :Your account has been reviewed and your application was accepted. To be admitted, you must agree to the Market Editors Policy. Please remember to sign your reply and indent it. Blupo (talk | ) 01:35, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :: I accept the SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Market Editors Policy, thank you for accepting my application. Natercrawford (talk) 01:50, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok, you'll be added to the list shortly and a tag will appear on your profile. Blupo (talk | ) 01:53, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ah Hi there! This is Ray Ray, I wish to apply as a market editor. Suppose 3 months activity isn't much time on the wiki. Overall I am probably not one of the most complete active members on the wiki. However I wish to help make the market pricing as accurate as possible. If vandalism does occur on while i am online. I will try and make my best efforts into undoing them. Suppose this is a common reason for the application. Well, guess i'd still like to help out when i can X3 NightcoreRayRay (talk) 06:56, June 30, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRayNightcoreRayRay (talk) 06:56, June 30, 2018 (UTC) NightcoreRayRay I also accept the terms and conditions of theMarket Editors Policy . :(That's a lot of signatures.) Hello NightcoreRayRay, : :Your application has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be able to edit the Market page shortly, and a tag will appear on your profile. Blupo (talk | ) 13:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Market Editor Application Hello, I'm Kaminarimon or for short Kami and I wish to apply to be a Market Editor, I have been apart of the Swordburst 2 Wiki for a while now and throughout my experience within Swordburst and the wiki I see that people can make some bad trades and It's usually not a matter of being desperate for an item but, I believe It is due to people being unaware or uninformed of the true value of the items they trade. Of course, I'm not saying It's the fault of the people or the market editors of course but, I believe that the value of an item shouldn't be changing every day or every hour but, there should be a pattern of some sort that determines this and rarity, and the circumstances as of to why the value of said item has increased or changed. I'm not saying that I'm the best for this but, I really do wish to help in creating a better marketing system for the community as a whole, a fair one that makes sense. I do agree and will follow the Market Editors Policy and the FANDOM Terms of Use. Discord: kami#2682 Sincerely, Kaminarimon (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Kaminarimon, : :Your account was reviewed and your application has been submitted. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 21:47, June 30, 2018 (UTC) I've read and understand both SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Market Editors Policy and Terms of User for Wikia Fandom . I want to applies this application so i make player understand the price of trading so they won't get their price being overpriced or being underpriced of getting themself scammed, I might not edit the market much i can do what i can, i play SB2 alot. I will also ask some experience or admin trader before i even start changing it market price. I hope getting myself applied into this roles. Thanks. :Hello LanceTheRabbit, : :Your account was reviewed and your application has been accepted. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile at some point. Blupo (talk | ) 20:11, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I'm Sharko Keito though most people refer to me by my roblox username "cVex". I would like to apply for market editor, I have been a member of the wiki since late 2017 though I'm a lot more active now than I was back then as I have spent much more time in game. I am experienced in trading and knowledgeable on the prices. If I notice any vandalism I will attempt my hardest to fix it. I accept the terms and conditions of the Market Editors Policy, I have never been blocked from the wiki. I would like to have this role because the community is mostly great and I have a good time here. Sent by Sharko Keito (talk) 17:03, July 30, 2018 (UTC) : Hello Sharko Keito, your account was reviewed and your application was accepted. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile within the next 2 business days. Blupo (talk | ) 23:20, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Market Editor Application Hello I am zmkill3r (or known as Ban in discord). I have been playing the game for a long time and have been pretty active recently. I am experienced with trading and I know the prices. I am willing to keep the market prices updated so the new players can check the prices and get scammed less if not at all. I accept the terms and conditions of the Market Editors Policy, I have never been blocked from the wiki. I would like to have this role because I want to help the players with their trades. (ign: zmkill3r | Disc: Ban#0674). Sincerely Endarkener (talk) 14:34, August 8, 2018 (UTC) : Hello Endarkener, : : We have reviewed your application and account and you have been accepted as a Market Editor. You will be allowed to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile within the next 2 business days. Blupo (talk | ) 14:50, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I have read and understand the SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Market Editors Policy and I wish to apply for market editor. I want to apply so I can help out the players decide on trading prices so they don't overprice their trades and end up getting no offers. I also want to help the players not to get scammed. As a regular SB2 player, I'll try my best to adjust the prices listed on the Market page to the optimal values by interacting with other players and asking them what they think of the items' prices. I hope you take my appeal into consideration. SpipoEKKAYA (talk) 22:14, August 8, 2018 (UTC) : Hello, SpipoEKKAYA, : :We have reviewed your application and have decided to deny your request to become a Market Editor. We do not feel that you have contributed enough to this wiki enough to be considered at this time. You may apply again for the role in 6 months. Blupo (talk | ) 22:42, August 8, 2018 (UTC) im 200dollarbill AKA pingwalk, im here to do a market editor application for the swordburst 2 wiki, the reason is that i want to be part of something bigger, i will increase my activity on the wiki, i will also use general prices and / or average prices that is commonly used, i will try my best to fix the prices and i will not argue if im wrong about the prices since im not always right. 200dollarbill (talk) 12:54, August 25, 2018 (UTC)200dollarbill / pingwalk#1928 :Your account was reviewed and your application was accepted? Do you agree to the Market Editors Policy? Blupo (talk | ) 14:02, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes and i agree with the market editors policy ::200dollarbill (talk) 14:08, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::You are now a Market Editor. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile within 2 business days. Blupo (talk | ) 14:11, August 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm XxAA14xX. I'm applying for market editor, the reason is I have a lot of free time and can keep track for new / old item's prices. I also want to apply because I have nothing to do and want to contribute to the community. I will get new prices and update them IF I think it is correct. Even tho I'm not a active trader but I will try my best to get the prices correct. XxAA14xX (talk) 15:18, August 25, 2018 (UTC) XxAA14xX#7265 : Your account was reviewed and your application was accepted? Do you agree to the Market Editors Policy? Blupo (talk | ) 15:23, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree to the Market Editors :: ::XxAA14xX (talk) 15:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::XxAA14xX#7265 :::You are now a Market Editor. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile within 2 business days. Blupo (talk | ) 15:28, August 25, 2018 (UTC) pulllemons' Market Editor Application Hello, this is pulllemons of the SB2 Wiki and pull_lemons of the Wiki Discord server. I am a current team member of the SB2 Discord and a distinguished rollback member of the SB2 Wiki. I am applying for Market Editor simply because I would like to benefit to the Wiki and fix outdated prices for users. Recently, there have been massive fluctuations in the market prices that even I have noticed. As I have traded multiple times and moderated users on Discord, I would appreciate it if I could apply my knowledge to fix these broken prices. I believe I am qualified to apply for the job; I have played this game for roughly 3 months, I am an active member of the wiki with an accumulation of over 300 edits, I am currently at Floor 9, and I am most certainly active in both communities. I depend heavily on the Market page to complete my trades in Swordburst 2, and so do other users. Trading is a large factor of what I do in this game, searching for profit and fluctuations in pricing. As a Market Editor, I would vow to never abuse my powers and keep an eye out for offers that begin to turn the prices of certain items around. I would love it if I could keep the wonderful reputation the Wiki prices have conserved over the many months. I will continue to actively change pages and maintain relationships, alongside with agreeing with the requirements and terms of becoming a Market Editor. pulllemons (talk} 11:25, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Ray Ray here again. I wish to reapply as a market editor. I may actually be less active on the wiki than i was before but same old same old as the reason before pretty much. I want to help make the market pricing as accurate as possible. If vandalism does occur on while i am online. I will try and make my best efforts into undoing them. Although looking back at it, only a few selectant users can actually edit the market itself. Probably at the very least i might edit the market once every week or so. Mainly I guess i have restart somewhere, hopefully to climb back to what my previous staff ranking was. I'll start by reapplying for a market editior. I accept the terms and conditions of the Market Editors Policy. And is it just me, or am i the only market editior updating the prices even before i lost editng rights lately? e-e NightcoreRayRay (talk) 08:45, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Ray Ray, : :We talked it out and decided to let you back as a Market Editor. You'll get the role and the tag within 2 business days. Blupo (talk | ) 22:31, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Ikoma's market application: Hey ho! sorry I wasn't active lately, back from my ski trip, Now as a want-to-be person to help the Wiki how I can. I have a brief idea that by I can start applying for a market editor. Besides, it can help if there are less disagreements or disgrace with the market pricings. I am a max level player in-game with holy and orenmier now. I'm not too sure about my current opinion just in case. That's why I want to apply for a market editor till the end of this week. If that position gets revoked or denied, Oh well, that's that. Tatsuhio Ikoma (talk) 23:59, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Tatsuhio Ikoma, : :Your Market Editor has been denied by consensus. Additionally, your application lacked information about your knowledge of trading and prices. If you have any questions or concerns, you may reply to this message. Blupo (talk | ) Hello! My original username is iiOmq_Jaxx, but you can call me Jaxx! I would like to apply for a Market Editor to take a Challenge and Actually work hard for a game! I'm very active in "Swordburst 2" and I always keep up with the price list being Updated, making sure that nothing really goes as wrong. My main timezone is EST, on weekdays i'm mostly on during 3 PM - 10 PM. I'm always on during weekends throughout 11 AM - 12 AM the next day! I'm really active on ROBLOX, I would consider myself from a 1 - 10, I would say a 9. I wont say a 10 because most of the time i'm still busy with my family and things, besides that i'm on! "Swordburst 2" is really Challenging to me and very fun! I love taking a challenge like doing PVP's with other players on "Floor 2 Battle Arena!". At times I do get upset and tend to have a little moment... Now, talking about my PVP skills! I don't consider myself the best PVPER on "Swordburst 2", I mostly consider myself average. I do sometimes do really well in my 1V1's with other players! Sometimes when I get upset I would quit the game for a little bit of time or maybe say somethings but, i'm trying to change that! I do trade sometimes, and i've really been decent with all my trades! I dont downgrade alot but, I do tend to upgrade in my worth sometimes! I do help out newer players, some that are new to the game and can't really move onto next swords and such. I give some new players free "VEL" and they appreciate it! Then again I really love "Swordburst 2" because of all the entertainment it has. The most thing I love about it though is you can get lots of help from other people, and that's what makes a great community. This is exactly why I want to help the community and become a Market Editor to make people not only upset about pricings, but also Happy! Thanks for reading this! :D Jaxxobork (talk) 18:19, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Jaxxobork, : :We have reviewed your application and we were not able to determine your trading experience. We require that applicants have a satisfactory amount of experience trading. You can re-apply telling us about this information. Blupo (talk | ) 12:39, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Aiden’s Market Application: Hello my name is Aiden I’m here to apply for Market editor I wish to become a market editor because I think I can be of use and want to help make the wiki better if I am online and see vandalism of any sort I will report it right away and do my best to fix it I am active allmost all the time (dm me to know when I’m most likely busy) and have excellent memory I have amazing trade experience and I keep up will item prices and much as possible I’m a lvl 85 player Max dsr max Req skull mask and festive cape 3 fave auras: Confetti, Music and polychrome Drip Disc name: AidenDaBoss100#1735 --AidenDaBoss100 (talk) 13:55, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hello AidenDaBoss100, : :The Market Editors have expressed that they did not want you on the team for reasons involving past Robux trading and a subsequent ban on your Discord account. Blupo (talk | ) 11:18, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::would this eliminate me from ever becoming a market editor? --AidenDaBoss100 (talk) 12:23, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::No, but your chances of becoming one are unlikely, especially because of your past Robux trading. Blupo (talk | ) 12:53, December 17, 2018 (UTC)